


ygo十万丨那么在哪里可以领到决斗者（下）

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万先婚（确定关系）后爱非原作背景的职业决斗者与职业决斗者





	ygo十万丨那么在哪里可以领到决斗者（下）

-4-

 

他开始庆幸这段日子万丈目不在家，给了他充分的准备时间。当然常规的作为职业选手的训练也算是准备之一，他发现在练习中基本没有人能赢过他。

专业上没什么需要担心的，他便百无聊赖地开始研究些其他的东西。

 

比如学一学做丨爱的技巧。

这不是什么能摆在明面上的东西，他只能偷偷摸摸的；因为本身没什么经验，所以只好看些别人煞有介事的经验之谈。

他唰唰地浏览网页，屏幕的荧光跳跃在他渴望知识的眼中。一来二去的倒是也学了些有趣的技巧，比如如何取悦伴侣、更加持久或打动对方，一系列的知识让他几乎要从简单的身体层面一跃提升到精神层面去了。

当然不能只做理论家。

他从来不擅长学习与记忆知识，况且这种东西也没有系统的授课，所以他开始苦恼地盼着万丈目先生早些回来好与他练习练习，这种实践性的知识身体记住了比脑子记住更重要。

他甚至开始锻炼身体——为了一些高难又有趣的体位；在日常的决斗训练时也变得上进了一些，只因为他听到有人在说起他时提到了他那个刚刚在异地战胜了强劲对手的恋人。

 

别人提起万丈目闪电，他就油然而生一股骄傲感来，腰板也挺得直了些，就像在背地里被人夸的是他自己一样。

他还想跳过去与人说是是是对对对万丈目超——厉害的，然后任由他真心实意地夸得天花乱坠，对面只肉麻地觉得他是个被恋爱迷了眼的年轻人。

 

“那你的恋人你当然觉得他很厉害啦。”同僚揽着他的肩说，他想起万丈目从来不会这样亲切地与他勾肩搭背，“要是我也有这么强的前辈作为恋人就好啦。”

听到前辈这个词他吓了一跳，生怕别人看出他们不是真心实意的恋人，急忙摆摆手抹黑道，“别看他在公众形象这么好，其实他…其实他可有一堆毛病，比如又啰嗦脾气又差…”

“啊，那你很爱他呢？”

“是、是吗？”十代结结巴巴地掰着手指头数万丈目的缺点，瞟了瞟同僚的脸，心想大概是这样吧。

“十代君也很厉害啊，我们都没有赢过你。”

“大概、大概是运气好吧。”十代打着哈哈，心虚地摸了摸脑袋，“我还要再多努力一些才能赶上万丈目呢。”

 

 

-5-

 

万丈目拿了个冠军回来，尽管在例行的日常通话中他的语气很不屑，像奖杯是被对手硬塞到他怀里的。十代毫不通情达理地拆台，气得万丈目都要通过亮着的屏幕伸手过来揪他耳朵。

接着一回来就被通知为他办了个小的自由的庆功会，时间紧到他都没能来得及回家确认一下房屋的状态。但他太清楚他那个动不动就开始哈哈大笑、比他还能把鼻子翘到天上去的师父了。

恐怕就是找个由头办了个青眼白龙主题展。

 

久违地看见穿着正装的游城十代——但那好像是他的衣服，他总觉得很眼熟，就连里面黑色的衬衫都像是他衣柜里的。他盯着中间那个通透的、在各个方向射来灯光之下泛着不同颜色的青眼白龙水晶雕塑，抱怨道本来他的庆功会在他自己家宅里办就可以，结果社长这样一来反而有种年会的意味。

你家里有地方吗？十代站在旁边揪着紧紧的领口斜着眼问他，何况那不是水晶吧。

万丈目也以同样嫌弃的目光打回来，说我家可不比社长大人差多少。

“那你还要和我一个新人捆绑营销？”

 

 

万丈目闪电站在他旁边，礼貌地与人打招呼，裁剪得体的灰色西服包裹着身体，高脚杯中的红酒在他手中微微摇晃，优雅又傲气，像周身在散发着耀眼但温和的光。十代只是怔怔地看着他，脑子里就开始冒出些下流的想法。

他清澈的黑眼珠一转过来，十代就止不住地咧起嘴角，然后又被他低声笑话两句。

他几乎每见一个人寒暄几句就要喝一杯酒，到后来已经泛起了红晕。是最基本的社交礼仪，他侧过头小声对十代说，酒气也不受控制地喷在他露在领子外面的一小段脖颈上。

 

让他感觉自己似乎也喝了很多开始站不稳了。

 

十代固执地拉着他名义上恋人的手，喝得有些反应迟钝的万丈目先生倒也由着他去。不少脸熟的决斗者都来与他们打招呼，也有十代在练习中的对手。这些低头不见抬头见的职业决斗者或多或少的都知道他们是恋人；这种消息就算没有明着放出来，也会像公司又签了哪个新人一样迅速地在人群里传开。人们讨论、八卦并不得不接受。

他想起来打牌闲聊时候万丈目提起过，在游城十代签到海马公司之前他也被安排过这样捆绑的恋人形式营销，不过被他拒绝了；因为实在是觉得没必要，他不需要那些噱头也可以混得很好。十代问他那为什么这次同意了，万丈目想了想说大概是看你一个新人没人带有点可怜吧，就一时脑子不清醒地接下来了。

看着那些来来往往的脸，十代想，也许他们之中的某个差点就成为了万丈目闪电的恋人。

 

他感觉很舒服。

神清气爽，那一点点酒意也被这种硬气感逼出身体了。

 

 

酒会结束后一有人开始离场时万丈目就拉着十代往外走，他脚步虚浮地、甚至还要十代把他的胳膊搭在自己肩上这么深一脚浅一脚地、像中学生谈恋爱那么缓慢又浪漫地在路边走着。

他本质上并不喜欢过度的社交，十代看出来了，他真的是个宁愿打牌天花乱坠地说书也不愿意多与人费口舌的可爱的家伙。

他嘴上念叨你麻烦又碍事，结果早上还是一声不响地把你的早餐也做出来。

 

在婉拒了顺路的其他同僚的好意后，十代带着一瘸一拐的万丈目先生坐在出租车后座上，刚刚还意气风发一个劲和人对着灌酒的家伙现在安安静静地靠在他肩上阖着眼，身体随着车的惯性而时不时地轻微摇晃。

十代在前座被路灯打下的阴影中握住了他的手，因酒精而比平时暖一些的、前一日在异地捧起了奖杯的手。

万丈目准似乎皱了一下眉，然后也反抓住了他。十代歪着脑袋盯着阴影里两人紧紧交握的手，想他到底是睡着了还是只是因为疲惫而闭着眼。

因为怕醉酒的人被风吹到，十代摇紧了车窗。翠色的枝叶在暖黄色路灯居高临下的威严中在十代身上闪烁着落下了暗色的影子，明明暗暗的变得不真切起来。

游城十代感觉自己被熏得也有点醉。

摇曳的光影像梦一样模糊。

 

 

进了门十代总算是松了口气，一路上也不敢太用力怕给他肋骨掰断，倒是偷偷亲了他几下；额头上渗出的薄汗在徐徐夜风里竟还有几分凉意。

架着万丈目锁好了门，一转头看见他正睁着眼看过来。十代心里一动，手已经先大脑一步将他按在了门上。

下一步一定就是接吻了吧。这样想着，十代毫不客气地啃上他散发着酒气的浅淡颜色的唇。万丈目只是扭动了一下被禁锢的手腕和肩，后背被又冷又硬的门板抵着似乎不太舒服，他眯着眼睛哼哼了两声。

十代吸着他带着丝丝酒味的舌头，他也没什么自主意识完全由着对方折腾，甚至在十代暂时松开换气时还主动往前凑去，伸出舌头勾那拉出来的银丝。

 

“今天可以做吗？”

 

十代趴在他颈侧，这句话的时机正好，并不唐突。所以万丈目只是慢两拍地哼了一声，像他平时默许十代偷走他眼前盘子里定额的天妇罗，又像偶尔输给十代后勉勉强强承认他有进步的样子。

他只出了一声便不再理十代。十代又心里打着鼓地等了两分钟，见没再有后文便直了身子和他面对面地看着。万丈目先生的睫毛低低地垂着，见十代直起身来了也勉强抬起眼来与他对视。

“可以做吗？”

他再次发问，万丈目这次瞅了他半晌，似有似无地点了点头。

也或者是十代自己也有点醉了，看什么都天旋地转的，看万丈目的脑袋也像在遂他愿地点着头。

 

 

他把万丈目架到他的主卧里，这张床他上次来的时候还是刚住进来那天。

“你别开灯。”他听见万丈目说，还有缓慢的指甲擦在衣物上的声响。

“为什么啊？”十代不解，也一条腿半跪在床边脱了外套甩向床脚。

万丈目听起来像是认真地思考了一会，然后迷迷糊糊地开口。“你和我做的样子…”他似乎考虑了一下用词，“很色气，我不能看。”

“为什么？”

十代这次真的感到好奇了，他挪开万丈目搭在脸上的手臂，窗帘敞开着，他便借着夜色打量他。

“…就是你那时的样子太色气了，看着我就要高潮了。”他迷茫地皱起眉，眼神也聚不起来，不给十代反应的时间，便醉醺醺地自顾自说下去，“…之后再想起你的脸来都会硬。”

 

十代完全地愣住了。

万丈目准突如其来的诚实让他极为不适应。

但不适应归不适应，说不心动是假的；他长长地深呼吸着，心怦怦跳着几乎要跃出嗓子来。

他突然觉得言语无力到想把心掏出来给他看。他想说你看，我在看着你的时候它也跳得很快。

 

“那你…”他坐回床上，与上次无异的柔软床榻随着他的动作而陷下一些。他摸上万丈目没解完的扣子，“你什么时候想我就来和我做啊，反正我们是恋人嘛。”

万丈目习惯性地一挥手，说滚啊谁和你是恋人。但因为不清醒失了力度感，他重重地打在枕头上，接着便舌尖抵着牙齿嘶地倒吸一口凉气。

“你不知道吧，”他说，又顺带着帮他解了裤子粗略地叠了叠扔到床脚，“你不在家的时候我有很努力的学习这方面的技巧哦。”

万丈目疑问地嗯了一声。

“就是为了让你会觉得舒服，愿意多和我做。”他低声又清晰地说，生怕醉酒的万丈目先生听不明白。

这种话到了真正说出来的时候竟然一点也不会感到害羞，他想，之前在脑中苦恼着攒成句子时还担心会怯场。

毕竟万丈目先生就是个比较追求完美的人嘛，这种话也要说得让他挑不出什么错才好。

在吻着他的间隙，十代还抬眼看他是不是睡着了，毕竟说了这种露骨的话不挨骂还有点奇怪。

望进一双分明地映着漫天星河的眼，迷离又遥远，他想。

这眼瞳在看向他，也像是透过他虚无地望着遥遥的黯淡的夜空。

“万丈目？”他轻声叫他，手也在他眼前晃晃，“你想起我来了吗？”

万丈目的视线似乎很费力地凝结在他的指尖上，“游城十代。”他说，“你好烦。”

十代一时语塞，接着便哑然失笑，晃在他眼前的手也撑到他的身侧。“接下来我还要吻你。”他说。

万丈目闻言张开了手臂，上身完全地展露在他面前，接着又搂住了他的脖子——当然因为神志不清剩不下多少力道，清脆又响亮地在他脸上亲了一口。

 

 

早上万丈目准不出意外地被头痛吵醒。当摸到腰上搭着的游城十代的手时，睡意与隐隐约约的头痛犹如惊鸟一般猛地飞起来。拍着翅膀的声音惊醒了密林的清晨，但远远不足够吵醒游城十代。

他悄悄掀开被子，在没被后面睡着的家伙发现的情况下，就着没被窗帘遮住的天光看着自己身上的吻痕发愣。

他们竟然又做了。

 

他倒是有些断断续续的印象，不过做了就做了，又不是一回想起来就会犯恶心的事。

本来第一次意外地做了之后他就总觉得早晚还得和他搞到一起去，正好这一直让他提心吊胆的事成了现实。

倒是有种莫名其妙的安心感。

 

想通了他便捂好被子准备继续睡个回笼觉，但十代搭在他腰上的手实在是太过让人难以忽略。保持清醒时他聪明的脑袋就因为宿醉隐隐作痛，以后可不能再这样了，无论是无节制地喝酒还是迷迷糊糊地上床，他想。

坐起来的时候他还特地抬起十代的手臂继续轻轻地搭在自己腰上；因为不管不顾的话会滑到大腿，那样的情况会更尴尬，他找了个言之凿凿的理由说服了自己。

他看着身上的吻痕，甚至还想摸摸后背是不是也有。但当他真的伸手过去时突然想起这样也是看不到的——他几乎被酒精浸得失去了思考能力。

游城十代这家伙就知道趁火打劫。

不知道是源于起床气还是真的很火大，万丈目准正在心里狂躁地骂着他，他却动了动手指醒来了，自然地舒展了两下，不经意地挠在万丈目先生的腰上。

“醒了？”万丈目低头看他。

十代揉揉眼睛，一睁开眼先是愣了一下，紧接着更往前凑一些揽住他的腰，也不顾万丈目轻轻推他脑袋的动作，声音闷闷的：“你怎么醒的倒是这么早。”

不等万丈目说话他便自顾自地说起来，“头痛吗？昨天忘了给你喝一些醒酒的东西。”接着他又想了想，抬起头来，“昨天太着急了。”

万丈目没什么表情，点点头就按着他毛茸茸的脑袋要起来。

 

日光毫不收敛地打在万丈目准的身上。他站起身来，看起来有点勉强。

他的全部都落入了十代的眼中。

 

“万丈目——”他喊，抱着枕头也蹭着坐了起来，等他的恋人迟钝地回过头来甩给他凛冽的眼刀时，突然冒出一句我硬了。

万丈目先生的脸色很精彩，阴晴不定地变换了几轮才僵硬地开口：“你在瞎说什么呢？”

因为回过头，他的头发挡住了小半边脸，白皙的脖颈与肩头都布着游城十代他留下的痕迹。视线也跟着他流畅的线条毫无阻碍地一路延伸隐秘的区域，恰到好处凹陷的腰窝与背部凸出的蝴蝶骨在光影下变得越发动人。

他让十代想起每天清晨热好的牛奶，他前一晚也确实如同小孩子舔杯壁那般舔弄着他修长的手指与上下拨动的喉结。

这谁能不硬起来呢？

 

“我自己解决。”他向万丈目扬了扬下巴露出一个让他放心的笑来，同时把手伸进被子里，吸了口气说，“你去忙你的吧。”

“可以吗？”万丈目怪异地盯了他一会，倒也没推辞，看他表情从龇牙咧嘴变得好像舒服起来，这才进了浴室。

 

换好了衣服，身体也不再黏黏糊糊的了，万丈目先生裤子也不穿，晃着两条长腿就在屋里来来回回地打量了一番，听见十代出来了，便头也不回地说：“竟然没有把我房顶掀了，还行吧。”

他看起来像在自言自语，或者对着水池说话。十代不紧不慢地走过来，鞋也不穿，光着脚踩在地上。

“是在夸我吗？”

“你觉得是就是。”他说，然后他转过身来，“…你为什么不穿衣服？”

“你不是也没穿裤子吗？”十代挠了挠头，装起糊涂来。

“…我这是在我自己家，想怎么穿就怎么穿。”

“一大早就要吵架吗？”十代说，“我可不想和你吵。”

 

“…你不是要去参加海选赛吗？”万丈目挪了目光看着其他整齐摆着的家具，在拌嘴边缘换了个正经话题。

“我又不着急…再说了你还没醒酒不能开车。”

“我也没说要跟你去吧？”万丈目头也没回地说。

又来了，十代头疼地想，他怎么总要和我吵架，前一天晚上安静又诚实的多好。

但他这样反而又像在试探主人底线的家养猫咪一样，让人看得心里痒痒的。

忍不住想撩拨他，看他挥着爪子生气的模样。

“那你自己在家？”

“嗯。”

“…不会觉得无聊吗？”

万丈目抬起头来看他，十代敏锐地发现他领口随着动作而细微暴露出来的吻痕，也只有他这个制造者才会发现了。“为什么会？”

“可是我自己在家的时候就会时不时地想着你什么时候才回来——”回来和我练习那个的技巧，十代想，比想着你不在家我吃什么的次数还要多。

“好吧。”他说，眼神变得像看呜呜咽咽的小动物那样悲悯起来，“那我也礼尚往来地勉强想一想你好了。”

“可以多想一想。”

“那还是不想了。”他说，“因为你会吵得我静不下心看书。”

 

十代突然想起了什么，在临出门前又踩着拖鞋磨蹭到他旁边来，用手在他眼前晃了晃：“说起来倒是有个正经事，下个月组队决斗的那个要不要一起去参加。”

“当然了。”万丈目闪电盯着书页哼了一声，“他们都不是本大爷的对手。”

“还有我啊，你的队友。”

“噢，对。”他眯起眼打量打量十代，“你不出手只顾盖卡也无所谓的，我感觉我最近的手气很好。”

“是因为和我做了吗？”他心直口快地、在被万丈目先生用书轻轻敲了一下大腿附带一句他没有听清的骂他的话之后，又嘿嘿笑了起来。

他突然发现万丈目准好像不是那么过分敏感于他提起这件事。

也是，毕竟是恋人。万一一起夺了冠之后应邀采访被问起私生活呢，游城十代摸摸脸，美滋滋地幻想起来。

“我们可是最强的决斗者。”万丈目说。在故作平淡的语气里十代偷偷看他，也正好对上他向上瞟着挑起的眉。

“是恋人啦，”他故意大声地喊道，“万丈目前辈在外面要说我们是恋人组合，不要睡了后辈就翻脸啊。”

 

 

-6-

 

之后他在打进半决赛的前一天又摸上了万丈目先生的床。

“这是我出道战以来的第一次比较重要的比赛啦万丈目，”他在饭桌前规规矩矩地托着脸，眼睛却不住地往万丈目碗里的天妇罗瞟，“好不容易打出小组，你就没什么要对我言传身教的吗？”

“打牌的话倒是可以。”万丈目说，接着他用筷子戳在天妇罗上——十代发誓他听到了炸得酥脆的面衣被戳开、筷子穿过鲜美虾肉的声音——举到眼前，在十代面前晃了晃又塞进自己嘴里，“其他的事情别想。”

“其他的什么事情？”十代眼巴巴地看着万丈目被零零星星的油光蹭得有些发亮的嘴唇，咽了咽口水，“为什么万丈目这么严格。”

“你要称呼我为万丈目先生，我都和你说了多少次了。”

“啊啊，果然我和他们说你很事多说的没错。”

万丈目叹了口气，他感觉自己又回到了学生时代，看着旁边的小情侣你一言我一语地吵这种没有营养也不知道情趣在哪的无聊话题。

“你今天应该好好休息。”他打断了十代的装傻，叹了口气，“明天你的对手也很强。”

“你还关心我到这种程度吗？还会特别注意我的对手是谁？”十代歪着脑袋看他，露出难以置信的神情，鬓角的碎发扫在脸上，又被他不经意地别在了耳后。

“…恋人的话，这是应该的吧。”万丈目特地咬重了那个词，看着十代发呆的模样，晃了晃神就又开始催他去休息。

“可是刚吃完东西就睡觉好吗？”十代问，他看了看挂钟又看了看万丈目的脸色，“不如我们做点有趣的事调节气氛？”

“那种事可调节不了气氛。”万丈目脱口而出，随即尴尬地咳嗽起来。

“…不是啊，你在想什么，我是说打牌。”十代关切地瞅着他，就差过去帮他拍拍后背倒杯水，“你怎么把脸都咳红了。”

他们之间隔着一个不长不短的桌子，既没有海马社长的办公桌那么长，也没有万丈目的大床那么宽。十代在这边一瞬不瞬地盯着他。

“好吧，打牌。”他说。

 

 

他心想为什么我非要和你打牌不可，就没有什么不需要面对面做的事吗？

因为看见那家伙的脸就会打心底里觉得他可爱，那些人说的没错，游城十代就是长了一副招人喜欢的样子。

所以对这张脸凭空产生好感也是天经地义的事情吧。

只要他稍微露出为难的表情，就算是想要拿他柜子里的奖杯来盛水他也会奉陪吧。

 

所以在游城十代第三次在打牌途中暗示他想做些特殊事情的时候他便稀里糊涂地跟着他倒在了床上。

——一定是那家伙这把打不过我了才色诱我和我上床，他想。

他又开始惋惜他那一手好牌，是多么完美的起手，再来一百次也不一定能赶上一次。

 

十代从背后与他做。

这倒是满足了他不想看见对方脸这一点，但他竟然又觉得那不是值得这么松一口气的事情。

他又开始想看见他，这让他觉得自己奇奇怪怪的。

 

毕竟突然有一个同性的恋人这件事就很奇怪了，其他的也只不过是加在这个底盘上的歪歪扭扭的筹码而已。

没什么要紧的，他浑浑噩噩地想，又被迫拧着身子去接吻，在吻得发不出其他声音时还被一路顺着喉结和锁骨摸下去。

 

 

-7-

 

“明天是我的决赛。”十代把票按在桌上说，“你要不要去看？”

虽然嘴上是在疑问，但那个架势明显是不容拒绝。

万丈目看着从他指缝里露出来的字迹，还有他前不久才被自己盯着修好的指甲。

“可是我有训练。”他诚实的说。

就像料到他不会拒绝一样，十代等着他接下来的“但是”。

“但是你能拿下冠军的话，我也不是不能推了明天的训练。”

十代眉毛动了动。在万丈目闪电不紧不慢地说下这句话时他就做好决定了，对此他再清楚不过。

“除了这个呢？”

“…什么？”

“拿了冠军还可以怎样？”

万丈目不耐烦地挥挥手，说那也要等你拿下再说啊、现在不要把话说的这么满。

一副教训后辈的样子，偏偏话还不说清楚，一半都在嘴里拉扯着。

落在十代的耳朵里竟然有种别别扭扭的撒娇感。

他想他真的是和万丈目在一个屋子里生活的太久了，看他做什么都带上了一层模糊又温和的滤镜。

就连他像惯例一般数落十代以练嘴皮子的行为都变得可爱起来。被投喂的人觉得投喂者变得可爱了也是理所应当的事情吧。

当然骂他当作练嘴这件事本身就是在游城十代视角美化了很多倍得出的结论。

 

 

一阵浓烟过去游城十代只剩下100的LP，看台上的观众都开始喊起了对手的名字，甚至已经要播放击杀的背景音乐了。万丈目闪电站在人群里——他当然坐不下，不说以熟人身份替十代揪心，单单是他前面的观众都要跳起来了他就躁得恨不得踩在椅子上。

但他只是在攒动的人头中想，十代这把稳了。

在他旁边人都喊起那个LP没多大损失的人的名字时。

 

很久之后万丈目准早就忘了那个对手的名字，他只记得自己像孤立无援的小岛，发出的声音不能穿越层层人潮抵达十代身边；甚至他旁边的人还把奇怪又怜悯的目光落在他身上，又碍于他是万丈目闪电而没有明着与同伴咬耳朵笑话他。

但他知道他是对的。

无论是他选择相信的事，还是坚持自己想法的这件事本身。

 

在十代实现惊天逆转、赛场上传来一片杂乱嘘声时，他想你看我就说我是对的吧。

他松了口气，也松开了紧紧握着的有些发抖的出了冷汗的拳头。

 

真好，他想，这次游城十代也算是个小有名气的职业选手了。

 

观众席上排山倒海地高呼着他的名字，万丈目准站在他们之间，也不经意地扬起个笑来。但他确信十代是看不到的，不如说这个时候游城十代眼里只有他的决斗卡片和对手。

但突然地，他看到这家伙对着他的方向挥了挥手。

他是完完全全知道万丈目的位置的，票就是他拿给他的。

万丈目立刻板起脸来，笑容不是留给白痴的，他想。

他抱起手臂，像平时面对着游城十代那样，压住了要飘起来的嘴角，不屑地哼了一声。

“不过如此。”他小声嘟囔着，声音小到连邻座的路人都听不见，“本大爷拿冠军的时候剩余的LP可比你风光多了。”

 

 

然后在他发呆的几分钟里，他听到游城十代那让他恼火又扑灭火气的声音。正当他奇怪着获奖感言难道不是应该在颁奖之后吗、怎么这么早就把话筒交给那家伙了的时候，游城十代那在他耳边念叨过很久的声音又出现了。

他说我要感谢海马集团，也要感谢我的恋人万丈目闪电。

当然之中还有一长串要感谢的人，估摸着是他早就背好了稿，在万丈目耳中就像按了快进键一样筛不出什么东西。

然后他听到了自己的名号。

他惊得再次抬起了眼皮，在人声鼎沸的间隙里捕捉到那个身影。

他第一反应竟然是谢谢你还在你的获奖感言中提到我，然后立刻冷静下来想到这应该是公司做好了文案让他这样讲的。

毕竟两个人算是捆绑营销，刚好频率的提及一下也很正常。

 

他这一句话犹如平地惊雷，一下子让大家想起他是个正在与另一位决斗者交往中的可爱男孩。这种有实力又重感情的、可爱的年轻决斗者谁会不喜欢呢？

这样的效果就是公司那边想要的。

万丈目翻了个白眼想我可没和你是恋人，又在心里那么一小块见不到光的位置想其实这么默认了也没什么不好的。

 

他觉得自己有时候很奇怪，经常凭空纠结一些事情又突然释怀。还没来得及等十代那家伙拿下冠军后回到休息室里被他揪着领子提问，那些疑惑便突然之间烟消云散了。

他听到周围人嘈杂热闹此起彼伏的欢呼声，但那些声音好像离他越来越远。游城十代又说了些什么他也没再听进去，他只听到了自己的心跳声。

一下又一下的，他整个人都像在与这巨大的心跳声共鸣。他还听到自己紧张地咽下口水的声音，他感觉自己像接触决斗怪兽之后第一次在大家面前与朋友决斗一样紧张得手脚发麻。

他一个劲地安慰自己，我不过是跟这个人睡过几次觉，没什么值得激动的，他拿的冠军我也拿过。

 

没什么值得特别在意的，只是一个勉强算得上可爱的后辈拿了个我拿过的奖而已。

 

 

-8-

 

散场之后万丈目闪电站在座位上看着周围嘈杂人声拥挤着消退，恍惚地想起自己当年一战出名的场景。待到兴致昂扬讨论着职业新秀游城十代险象环生操作的观众离了场，他才不紧不慢地摸到后台的休息室。

意外地撞见了大前辈武藤游戏在与那家伙交谈。

游戏先生是大家都憧憬的决斗王，真正温柔又坚韧的、散发着光芒的存在。

不等他局促地与前辈打招呼，十代就拉过他的手对游戏先生说这是万丈目闪电，也是非常厉害的决斗者，现在是我的同居恋人。

游戏先生说我知道，我以前见过他。

闻言十代便撅起嘴小孩子气地抱怨起来，拖长了语调说是吗，我还想给你们互相介绍介绍呢，然后一转头他就看见万丈目腾地红起来的脸，像亲眼见到偶像那般罕见地露出克制的、想上去请教一番的表情。

明明在面对自己师父时都不会这样，只是同平时一样懒懒散散的、甚至还会稍微顶撞社长先生两句。

十代腹诽着，偷偷摸摸地把手揽在了万丈目的腰上，随意又自然得像是本该如此。万丈目先生却根本没有注意到，也许是他腰太细、或是穿得太厚了根本没有贴到十代的手，只是拘谨地望着传说级别的前辈，眼里闪烁的星子让他看起来像是个十几岁的大男孩。

 

鼓励完后辈，游戏先生便与友人先行一步了。门刚一关上，十代就一口亲上万丈目的侧脸。

“你紧张什么，”他笑嘻嘻地凑在脸边，“你看你，身体绷得这么紧。”

“我有什么可紧张的？”万丈目瞥他一眼，“倒是你，一直摸我干什么，真奇怪。”

“我奇怪？”十代摸了摸自己的脸，“不过我倒是有事对你说。”

“…什么啊？”

“你自己想想。”他勾着万丈目的肩作出哥俩好的架势就要往外走，又被对方推开还不情愿地掸了掸衣服，“回家再和你说。”

 

 

一钻进车里，游城十代就自顾自地拉上了安全带，一反常态地端端正正坐好，没不着边际地开着玩笑，也没一惊一乍地指着树上或道旁的什么新奇玩意给万丈目看。

“我还是现在和你说了吧。”在万丈目先生把钥匙插进去的时候十代突然冒出这么一句，抵消了金属细微的磨合声，“再不说我感觉头都要憋大了。”

万丈目瞥了他一眼，没怎么当回事，手里动作也没停。表盘亮起来了，莹莹的光映在他探过头去查看的苍白的脸上。

“我可能喜欢上你了。”他的目光摇晃了一会，像追着一只小飞虫在狭窄空间里绕八字，最终落在万丈目的侧脸上，随即又补上一句，“不是好像，是确确实实的喜欢你了。”

万丈目的手停住了。

过了半分钟那么久，他把车窗摇下来，枝头的鸟叫声与微微的风擦过灌木的沙沙声一并灌进来。十代也没再看着他，正双目平直地盯着前挡风玻璃，像上面落了个什么小虫一样吸引他。

他靠在座椅上，通过镜子巧妙地捕捉着副驾座上那位的表情。

十代也刚巧正通过反光镜看他，眼睛像会说话一般地勾着他。

万丈目心中一颤，叹了口气，嘴张开了想想又闭起来，最终还是一句话没说地与他通过镜子对视着。

“我看你也不是特别反感我。”十代突然开口，像是斟酌了很久那样，“如果你还没对我有那种程度的好感也没关系，我们可以慢慢培养感情。”

 

万丈目低头盯着自己搭在方向盘上的手很久，又看向远处高楼间隙里斜斜地挂在天幕的火球，它突然变得很刺眼。

似乎是春天，他想，但就连周围刚冒出新绿的矮灌木也像被泼了岩浆，灼热得像火舌要舔在他的车窗。他想自己的脸现在也一定被照得很红，因为它从里到外地发热起来。

然后他缓慢又低沉地嗯了一声。

 

十代只觉得直到他肯定地应下来，他像慢动作了一个世纪那么长。好像眼前这个被林立的建筑切得只剩半截的太阳飞速地落下又爬出来，如此机械而快速地往复了几万次，万丈目先生才带着鼻音地嗯了声。

“我们可以从每天做丨爱开始。”十代说，“培养感情。”

然后他扭过头看到万丈目的脸上泛起了红晕，他正慌张地抬起手来挡着脸。

“谁要和你做啊。”他嘟囔着，“你别看我，你好烦啊。”

十代只觉得他可爱。

“那不做的话，和我谈恋爱可以吗？”他拉下万丈目虚掩着挡在脸上的手，比常人白一些，摸起来凉凉的，现在又因为紧张而带了层薄汗。

万丈目斜斜地看了他一眼又收回了目光，直愣愣地盯着他攥着自己的手，温暖又灼热。

十代打开了车上的广播，节奏轻快的音乐涌进他们之间，他跟着那韵律不由自主地晃了一会脑袋，才听见万丈目的声音。

他的声音不大，反而是音乐声更略胜一筹。

 

“那也要拿了组合赛的冠军才和你谈。”

 

十代伸手想去搂他，却发现自己被早早扯上的安全带稳稳地禁锢在座位上。他笑了一声，不知道是在笑这不识趣的安全带还是笑刚刚拘谨又憋不住心事的自己。

“我们不是组合，是情侣。”他大声喊，压过了群魔乱舞的、让他不自觉跟着抖腿的音乐声，“你听见了吗万丈目闪电——”

 

万丈目先生认命地捂着脑袋叹了口气，头疼似的点点头。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
